What You See Is Me
by Gummadoon Fanatic
Summary: COMPLETE-With a hunger of greed and desire, what should happen when a wizard casts a spell on an innocent child, turning her life upside down, causing extreme grave danger to all the gummi kind.
1. Default Chapter

PART I

WARNING: This is not a crossed timed line, they're both in the same timeline.

1470

Mysterious and chilly was the dark atmosphere, no moon was out to enlighten it, and offer its sympathy to those who needed comfort and guidance. 

This was no ordinary night, as the bitter cold wind blew by, and a blue, purple mist formed out of thin air, putting everyone close by to sleep if they breathed it in. 

The mist clashed with the night sky, and a electric blue light could be seen radiant off something from the distance, as it slowly began to reveal an ancient castle of old times. This event was known to all gummies that this would happen one day every hundred years, Gummadoon had returned once more. 

Gummadoon had returned, once again, this being the one day, as the Council casted off the spell, deciding after a hundreds years ago meeting Cavin to give humans another chance, even though they will never fully gain each others trust. 

Though they had returned, the knights still patrolled the forest, as before they said they would never fully trust humans they also kept their guard up for any unexpected attacks, not wanting history to repeat itself.

However, though not surprising the three main knights had already ridden into the forest nearby, in case humans were close by or any strange occurrences were to happen, they had now ridden through the main gates of Gummadoon and were continuing with their normal daily routine of protecting the castle.

****

~*~

Though in distant lands far away from Dunwyn, a well hidden old shabby decaying fortress, that looked to have gone through many wars and other various incidents, and was ready to collapsed, but yet still stood firm on the cliff side with tall, pointed deadly lethal rock and boulders surrounding it. 

The castle didn't look very welcoming, unless you were here for business or death. 

Observing the castle was enough to scare people, it's once proud well built walls now tarnished with black soot and green pungent mould, through age and turned to ruins though it was amazing it was still standing. The once great standing doors of the fortress now nothing but wreckage, all smashed to pieces, people wondered whether this castle belong to some sort of horrifying monster, with a terrible thirst for bloodshed, for people who had entered were never seen again. But as time wore on, it was said that a mad wizard made his home here, alone to conduct his crazy experiments and create new spells. 

The castle indeed did belong to a wizard, he was an old and bent over wizard, his pure white long beard trailing on the floor. His eyes were like ice, and were emotionless, showing he cared for no one other but himself, his eyes were examining and fixed upon a scroll. His face was dark and cruel, holding no form of emotion, not even holding his usual devilish smirk, or his grave and stern look. 

Though he looked to reading the scroll, and chanting something in an unknown language, his eyes were focused on the crystal ball. Showing in the crystal ball, was the wizard's victim of a small child running carefree and blissfully through the forest, knowing little that her rapture was soon to end. The wizard then held up a piece of parchment and chanted one of his new spells written on it and hoped that his spell would work.

The spell, which he chanted, was of a changing spell, enabling to change someone's appearance and even their life, but in the wizards case both as he had a mission for the girl. 

Then once her mission was complete he would wait for her return and report to him all she knew, as he stood by, waiting to see if his spell had succeeded.

~*~

Meanwhile a young human child, through whom the wizard had seen through the crystal ball, ran through the forest, her father running close behind her. 

The sun was a few minutes from rising, as the two of them ran up a steep hill, then reaching the top a cold draft of wind greeted them and danced with the girls long, braided light golden white hair. Her hair blew into her face, as her right hand reached up and moved her hair out of her face, revealing her sharp midnight blue eyes, full of mystery. 

Through her appearance she was a young adult of sixteen although most times she liked to act a small child of six. Her clothing were of a plain white tunic, with decorations on it and elm green legging's.

One could see that she was a lively and carefree child, able to do what she pleased as she ran through the forest, her arms waving about in the air and was running as fast as she could, over taking her father in the process, leaving her father behind. Her name was Leylia.

Leylia continued to run ahead completely oblivious that her surroundings were altering, and she was in a different part of the forest until she looked behind her shoulder, and stopped when she saw her father wasn't there. She waited a few minutes thinking her father was hiding to scare her but as minutes ticked by and still no sign of her father. She began to become scared, feeling the emotion of panic surge through her as she took in her surrounding and realised she was in different part of the forest she didn't recognise.

Something warm then touched her face as she looked up and observed the sky, feeling the warmth of the sun raiding off and touching her. Watching as the sun began to rise she felt awed at the change of atmosphere from navy blue to an orange and pink. She had always watched the sunrise and sunsets when she was little being so fascinated by them. 

Being too busy intruded by the watching the sun, she jumped when she heard a voice nearby, there three of them and by her reckoning mounted on horses. Running as fast she could, hearing that they were drawing closer, she ran through several bushes and trees, and could hear the horses nearby whinnying having sensed her. After a few minutes she could hear the horse hoofs pounding on the ground, chasing her but she couldn't run anymore. She didn't know what it was but she suddenly felt very drowsy and tired, her body reacting strangely to something, to what she did not know. 

Laying down on the forest green grass in the middle of the woods, she could see that she was some sort of clearing, with a tree in the centre, as she laid her head down and tucked her hands underneath as a pillow and fell asleep. But little did she know that her appearance was changing, her skin, hand's, face and her life was all changing leaving her old life behind, the wizard's spell had succeeded.

****

~*~

The knights stopped their unicorns abruptly, there unicorns a few minutes ago had sensed a movement and signalled to let them know, then moments later they heard heavy breathing and someone running and chased after them. 

They did this patrolling on the forest as part of their daily routine to ensure Gummadoon's safety and usually did three times a day, that being as soon as dawn broke, midday and sunset. Then if they weren't patrolling they would train, keep watch and carry on with their knightly duties. 

Riding slowly and keeping alert for any sounds, they ventured further on into the forest, and soon came to a clearing in the middle of the forest and were somewhat surprised at what they saw. 

In the clearing, there laid another gummi though she looked asleep. From where they were they could see that she had light tanned fur, long golden, braided hair with white streaks in it and cascading down her back. Her clothing being of a white tunic and green trousers to match, and her feet left bare, she looked about in her early twenties. 

Dismounting there unicorns, they strolled over till they were by her side, then looking down at her they could see that she was happy and at peace. But still they considered it to be dangerous for her to be wandering around on her own and exposing herself so that even the humans could see her.

Not wanting to wake her though they knew they'd have to, to get her to safety, for they didn't want her left out in the open where everyone would see her.

Circumspectly and steadily Sir Plucki made the attempt to wake her as he knelt by her side and reaching out his paw he touched her shoulder and shook her slightly receiving a groan in reply. He watched as she turned over to face him and sat up using her arms to support her, then using one hand she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before opening them. 

The next thing he knew he found himself lost in the depth of her deep, mysterious sapphire eyes that stared straight back at him. He quickly got himself together thinking he had stared at her too long time as he offered his paw to help her stand which she gladly accepted and the two stood from the ground. 

The girl was completely oblivious as to what just happened to her a few mere moments ago, and didn't realise that her life and appearance had changed into a form of a gummi, though as far as she was concerned she had always been like this.

She quickly broke away from him, backing away slightly as if afraid of him and his friends but soon calmed herself seeing who they were, her mind quickly registering that she had been told of a tale of them when she was younger. Her eyes then scrutinised each one of them in turn before landing on the one who helped her up as he said,

"M'lady, why'st you lay out here when danger is around us" he said though he did not know for certain whether humans were close at hand or not but they couldn't take chances. 

"There is no danger here, alas, if there was, for I have been here many a times, during my travels" she replied.

Sir Plucki put the question aside for a moment and decided to ask her about it later during their conversation when he said,

"Where do you travel," he asked.

"Nowhere partically, I travel to different places to explore new places" she said, the answer somewhat surprising them.

"Don't your parent's worry about you?" he asked.

"I have…no parents" she replied quietly.

A moment's silence was heard, except for the whistling of the wind and the whisper of the trees and leaves. 

Things were so still and tranquil they wondered whether time itself had stopped when the young girl finally broke it

"Who are you?" she asked.

The knights smiled at this as one by one they introduced themselves and then soon found out her name to be Trinity. 

Trinity then asked the knights if she could go with them, back to Gummadoon, to which in reply they nodded as the small group headed towards where they last left their unicorns. 

After seeing the knight's mount up upon their unicorns Trinity then mounted up behind Sir Plucki snaking her arms around his waist as to stop herself from falling off. 

Sir Plucki stiffened slightly when she pressed her body against his back, her arms tightening around his waist as the unicorn began to trot. He didn't know what these strange unfamiliar feelings were but that they had to be stopped right now. He didn't know what caused this but he guessed that it was something to do with this woman sat behind him, though he had to admit she was pretty. He tried to get a grip on himself and pull himself together that this woman behind him might already have a mate, after all why shouldn't she. 

These thoughts were still racing through his mind as the small group disappeared out of sight from the small clearing from where they found the young woman, Trinity, as they started to make the small journey back to Gummadoon. 

TBC…

End of PART I

PART II coming soon!

Please, please, please tell me what you think of this!


	2. Getting to know each other

Getting to know one another

PART II

Day broke, as the sun began to arise from its sleep. It's golden rays of light touching all in sight and emitting with the skies and the sounds of birds croaking and singing. The atmosphere was joyous and cheerful as the very slightest breeze blew past the castle of Gummadoon, refreshing everyone that welcomed it. 

It had now been exactly a week since Trinity was found by the knights and brought to Gummadoon. Though Trinity had been around the knights a few times they noticed that she seemed very distance to everyone else, for what reason they did not know. But one thing they wanted to know was if she kept her distance from everyone else where did she go disappearing off to, if she was not even in sight of anywhere, or anyone in Gummadoon. 

Though they knew she was a traveller they sometimes wondered whether she went venturing outside the castle walls and back into the forest only to return late at night without anyone knowing that she had been gone.

Sir Plucki began to grow more suspicious about Trinity and her out goings as he continued to train with Sir Blastus. Though most gummies usually trusted one another he found himself for the first time not trusting this one, he couldn't place it but that there seemed to be something about her causing him to look at her with distrust as he dodged one of Sir Blastus's attack. His mind began to clear allowing him to concentrate better as he dodged several of Sir Blastus attacks and then bringing down his staff in one swift move, he disarmed Sir Blastus and kept him immobile. Pulling away the two then had a brief discussion, exchanging a few words before Sir Plucki took on Sir Gumlittle. While he was training he soon found his mind drifting someplace else about Trinity but tried not too focus too much on that as he continued to train with Sir Gumlittle. The thoughts kept racing through his mind that he didn't see Trinity enter the training grounds and sit beside Sir Blastus and watch the two of them train until the two had finished training and walked there way over to the benches did he see Trinity. 

Exchanging a few words with both of his friends Sir Plucki then heading out of the training yards carrying out the rest of his knightly duty leaving Trinity staring after him.

THREE MONTH LATER

Trinity wondered along the castle walls that of Gummadoon, she was alone for the time being since dawn had not yet broken, everyone in Gummadoon was asleep except the knights and the Councillors.

Striding along the path but stopped when she came to the training yards. Although all the knights that entered would see her she didn't care, she just wanted to be alone to watch the sunrise, she always had done, and it was one of the things she loved to watch and describe as beauty. 

While she waited patiently, her back to the training yard, and her chin in her paws, her mind raced through several things. 

Soon she snapped out her thoughts feeling the warmth of the sun touch her face, smiling she looked up to the sky, she had missed most of the sunrise being muddled up in her own thoughts but watched the rest of what was left of the sunrise. 

When the sun had finished rising and sunrise was over, still keeping her eyes on the sky Trinity listened to her surrounding and could hear that most of the gummi residents were up hearing them bustling and chattering away down below. 

Also whilst listening she could hear the swishing of something cutting through the air but couldn't place it until she heard the knights voices speak up not far behind her, she realised that they were training with their staffs. Hearing that the knights were in the training grounds, Trinity turned round to see what they up to not that she needed to since she knew what they were doing. 

Turning she smiled happily at seeing Sir Plucki again but it soon faded away, as her happiness turned to mischief, a idea forming in her mind, but that could wait till later. Staring at them for a moment longer, she then turned and sprinted down the path and a flight of stairs before disappearing out of sight doing her own thing allowing the knight to carry on with his knightly duties. 

Sir Plucki was now off duty after doing his knightly duty and was now in search for Trinity desperately wanting to find out where she'd disappeared to, when he found her, standing upon one of the balconies near her room, sword out and was practising a few of her moves. 

Trinity was too involved in her practice that she did not hear nor see someone slowly and steadily creeping up behind her until he caught her hands that held the hilt of her sword. She jumped, dropping her sword in the process, in her state of shock due to someone sneaking up behind her as she spun round within their embrace only to come face to face with Sir Plucki, as her sword clanked upon making impact with the stoned floor. 

A chuckle escaped his lips as Trinity stared at him clearly not amused but soon joined in the jest as she flung her arms round his neck and returned the embrace before breaking away, turning her back to him as she went to retrieve her sword.  

Sir Plucki observed her as she went to retrieve her sword before turning back to him, a smile danced on her lips and decided now would be the best time to act out the idea she had earlier, as it was something that she always wanted to do, pointing her sword towards him, challenging him. He stood staring at Trinity somewhat a little surprised as he grasped his staff that laid nearby.

Trinity played Sir Plucki a mischievous smile, moving her sword away from him she then brought it down on him but he easily blocked it, and didn't take long before the two were engaged in a fight.

Moments later the two were now disarmed from their weapons as they went against one another in hand to hand combat, Sir Plucki having the advantage, being more advanced in the arts of fighting but he had to admit he was impressed by her standard of fighting. 

Sir Plucki caught Trinity's fist that was aimed for his head, spun her around so her back was to him as he grasped her other wrist, crossed them, and pulled her back so she was pressed against him, allowing her no escape.

The two froze at the position they were in, Trinity breathing now very swift and shallow, as Sir Plucki whispered in her ear, sending shivers down and up her spine.

"Do you yield?"

"Never. I yield to no-one" she chuckled and relaxed, leaning against him. 

Sir Plucki smiled at her answer, she was certainly one that would not give up, releasing his grip on her and letting his paws fall on her waist, with her paws then covering his own, catching of glimpse of each other's eyes before turning to below where they could hear and see a few cubs screaming, and playing. 

They stayed in that position for a few minutes more, watching as the cubs were called indoors as they stood there lost in thought and utterly content in one another's presence until Trinity snapped back to reality and stepped out of his embrace.

Trinity realised this to be very different from anything they've ever done, they had once or twice when they'd seen each other during the three months, flirted with one another but not too much to be noticed, but this was just too different. 

Kneeling, retrieving her sword and his staff she then stood, tossing Sir Plucki his staff, whilst sheathing her sword. 

Sir Plucki caught his staff in his paw, his eyes never straying from her face as he lowered his staff to the ground before offering his paw to her, to walk her back to her room, seeing she was preparing to go back. He watched as she reluctantly took his arm and waited for him to lead her back to her room, the two beginning to walk gracefully and soundlessly, neither particularly rushing back there. Sir Plucki smiled at the thought of Trinity's sudden change from a warrior into a lady, and how she would always switch from one to the other. 

Arriving just outside her room, Trinity released her arm from his and turned till she stood directly in front of him

"Thank you"

He nodded his head in approval, gazing into her eyes he saw that they had sparkle in them, making her blue eyes a very pale sapphire and more mysterious.

Trinity flashed him a smile, then stood on her tiptoes leant forward and kissed his cheek, whispered goodnight and disappeared into her room leaving Sir Plucki stunned by her actions.

TBC…

End of Part II

Part III coming soon!

Please tell me what you think?


	3. Revelations

Revelations

PART III

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Far away deep within the mountains strange enchantment could be heard echoed among the rocks carrying away an enchantment of a spell. Drawing closer the words could be heard swaying away from an old broken, decaying castle. 

A tired, worn out and outraged wizard could be seen flicking through the pages of a spell book. He was furious because although his spell had worked and changed the human child into a gummi and erased the human mind, he had built her a new life but he could not see into her mind, which enable him to see and hear the gummi secrets. A devilish sadistic smile was plastered on his face replacing his scowl when he found a spell that would arise her old personality and transform her back into a human in a little over three months, then it would only be a matter of time before he could get his hands on her and find out all their secrets.

~*~

TWO MONTHS, AND TWO WEEKS LATER

Meanwhile back in Gummadoon sounds of weapons singing could be heard; down in the training grounds the knights were doing their daily routine. 

Trinity sometimes would join the knights on their daily routine, but when it came to training most times she would train by herself in the forest but other times she would train with the knights. 

It was very early morning, the sunrise being only a few minutes ago, birds chirping in the sky, and the slight humid breeze in the air. 

Trinity was on the benches watching the knight's train as the breeze danced with her hair blowing it in her face. Her sapphire eyes pierced through her hair, the sun shining on her face making them go a shade lighter instead her eyes were going a shade darker returning to their normal dark midnight blue with the slight touch of ocean blue. Her hair a light golden colour with white streaks slowly started to return to its original almost white golden hair. Trinity began to feel slightly drowsy for some unknown reason and guessed it was something to do with getting up too early in the morning to be with the knights. She stood from her place from the benches and made her way to her room to catch up on her sleep, but little did she know that someone was watching her leave. 

Sir Plucki finished his training with Sir Gumlittle and turned just in time to see Trinity walk out from the grounds; this slightly worried him so he followed after her till he stopped just her outside her room and knocked, after receiving no reply he entered. He didn't usually do this but her sudden disappearance made him wonder whether something was wrong since she was practically always participated with them and never usually left them unless she was not well. Looking around her room he could see it was dimly lit, but that did not concern him, it was Trinity, as he found her curled up on her bed, fast asleep but shaking like a leaf. He smiled down at her sleeping form and sat down on the bed beside her as he moved a strand of her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear, whispering something to her getting a murmur in reply, he then stood and left the room. 

Trinity still felt dazed, sleepy and cold even when Sir Plucki left as she pulled the covers around her, in an attempt to warm her up, with her eyes closed and teeth clattering she soon fell into a uncomfortable sleep, all the while her small form continued to constantly shake. 

The sun laid high in the sky, indicating it was noon but as the day wore on it gradually began to sink to the West, taking every bit of light with it as the sun sunk behind the hills and disappeared from everyone sight. The wondrous sky of orange and pinks with streams of purple began to unfold and transform revealing the dark midnight blue combined with a light chestnut brown, enlightening the sky, and the glittering stars. 

A sigh escaped from Trinity's lips, her eyes now strayed from the sky to her necklace that hung round her neck. Touching and rubbing it over with her thumb she could see the silver light reflecting off it, standing out from the whole of her appearance. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she watched the light glower, remembering mere hours ago when Sir Plucki gave it to her. 

_Flashback_

_Standing outside her room she watched from her place on the balcony as a group of knights rode through the gates of Gummadoon after doing their duty of patrolling the forest. She began to scan each one of the knights in turn looking for someone in particular when she felt something around her neck she looked down to a necklace being clasped. Examing it closer she saw it was almost a heart shape but then looking at it one could see that it wasn't. Where normal curves would be they were pointed, and down the sides they were straight then gradually curved inward, a silver light radiant and glowered off it. _

_A gasp escaped her lips, it was beautiful but felt she didn't deserve such a thing and was about to protest but a finger to her lips silenced her.  Looking up to meet his eyes, she saw of a flicker of emotion, one she was sure not seen before in his eyes, but it vanished before she could give it another thought. Just meeting his eyes she didn't protest about the necklace anymore and left it at that as she embraced him. _

_After that small event the two walked down into the training grounds and sat down upon one of the benches and watched the sunset._

_End of flashback_

Trinity felt it was all like a dream, of all things that was happening but knew that this was indeed reality and enjoyed every moment of it. She snuggled closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder as his right arm went around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. 

They stayed like this for a few minutes, neither of them wanting to break the silence, until finally Trinity felt like she was freezing to death, did she break the silence as the two stood and walked back to her room arm in arm. Then reaching her room she kissed him goodnight, and they agreed to meet in the training grounds the next day in the evening as she walked into her room closing the door behind her.

TBC…

End of Part III

Part IV coming soon!


	4. Confessions

Confessions

THE NEXT DAY

Evening had come once again and the night sky was just the same as ever, cold and dark with the stars shining as Trinity entered the training grounds where they agreed to meet. 

The two then seeing each other began towards one another when they were about three metres away from one another they both drew their weapon and attacked head on.  

Sparring still with one another after a good thirty minutes, Trinity swung her sword in an arc to block the attack from Sir Plucki, but he was too quick. Using his staff he then blocked another attack from Trinity before swinging it low and knocking her down from underneath her feet. 

Getting up again from the second she hit the ground she blocked and dodged a few more of his attacks, though she did put in a few of her blows in every now and then. When she was then knocked to the ground again by Sir Plucki, but whilst knocking her feet from underneath her she had managed to grasp his staff. Instead of falling backwards she was flung forward and landed on top of Sir Plucki, having managed to knock him successfully to the ground as well. 

Trinity was suddenly flustered at the position they were in but was even more so when he reversed the position, still training he grasp her wrist and pinned them above her head, then looking at her, realised what position they were in. 

Trinity felt her heart skip a beat, her stomach began to flutter and her breathing became shallow as she stared into his black onyx eyes. Studying what was once unreadable eye's Trinity could clearly see now an unknown emotion in their, shining so dark, she presumed it was passion, along with several other emotions that he would not usually show openly. 

Sir Plucki eye's bore into Trinity's eyes and into her very soul, and was surprised to see the love that she clearly held for him and him only. His hand then raised to push a strand of her golden hair behind her ear whilst the other held both of her wrists firmly above her head, enabling her from doing anything, their faces just inches apart. He watched as Trinity shivered slightly, her gaze never once straying from his eyes. Slowly and unsurely his hand reached up to caress her face then lightly brush her lips. He released his grip on her wrists as he brought her closer to him, closing the gap between them once again. He held her close to him as her hands traced and caressed his face before finally resting around his neck. 

Both of them looking in each others eyes seeing each others displaying the longing they felt for each other. Slowly their eyes closed as they inched forward till their lips met and they melted into a passionate kiss.

Trinity felt a mix of emotions, she'd thought of this moment for so long and it was finally happening, she only hoped that this was not a mistake as she pulled him towards her deepening the kiss.

This whole thing felt so right to Sir Plucki no one had ever made these emotions surface except for Trinity. She was all he ever wanted and he wanted to be with her yet his duties, as a knight would not allow it. Being a knight would make complications for himself and his mate so he had sworn he wouldn't take one. So with that thought in mind he abruptly broke the kiss, stood up pulling Trinity up with him, but held her away from him at arms length by the shoulders.

Trinity observed Sir Plucki with a hurt look feeling rejected but, since she couldn't talk having her breath taken away from her, she stood there looking at him expecting an explanation at the sudden abrupt

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" he replied, inhaling a deep breath trying to get his breath back.

Trinity looked at him and could see his eyes were closed and his breathing was swift and shallow.

"Why?" she choked out as her eyes began to become glassy.

An awkward silence past between them when finally Sir Plucki looked up and met her gaze,

"Because five hundred years ago I swore to myself that I would not love, knowing that with my continuous absence I will never be there for them, and I don't want to see them get hurt" he replied lowering his eyes.

"But I am around you everyday, it just I find the forest much quieter and peaceful" she replied.

Relief flooded Sir Plucki sensing the change of subject getting them out of their awkward position, but he knew that they would eventually have to talk about it. Also hearing her mention of the forest he thought that now would be a good time to ask and find out why and how she was disappearing out of their sight.

"What do you do in the forest," he asked.

"My training, to increase my skill with my sword" she replied

"And how does M'lady sneak out of Gummadoon without being seen by any of us" he asked flashing her a smile.

"Ah, now that I cannot tell you, for what fun would it be for me" she replied with an evil smirk as she stepped up closer to him, closing the gap between them again.

"M'lady, we need t-" a finger placed on his lips cut him off as she spoke

"Sshh, my love" she said as her arms went around his neck, whilst his hands rested around her waist.

Sir Plucki found himself not wanting to push her away from him even though he knew he probably should. Thinking over everything that had happened since Trinity had come to them and about his promise he made his choice. That he was going to take his chance with this one, but if anything happened then he would end the relationship and seal up that emotion forever making sure no one came that close to him again, well anyone except children. The two then parted both going their separate way, happy that the day had ended and that they had found one another.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Night began to approach as the sky darkened to it usual dark midnight blue combined with a chestnut brown, and the stars sparkling. 

Sir Plucki was in his room, his head in his hands and looked to be thinking about something, though at the same time he looked deeply worried and concerned. He had noticed that Trinity was becoming more tired than usually, and had heard her complain of a slight headache, and pains in her stomach, he had noticed that every day her illness was gradually getting worse but what cause this he did not know. He stood from the table that he sat at as he made way out of his room and down to hers to see how she was doing.

Trinity laid very still on her bed, fast asleep, occasionally shivering, or beginning to shake. Sweat beaded on her brow, her eyes screwed shut trying to concentrate on the pain, which caused agony to her. Her hands laid and rubbed on her abdomen trying to ease the pain without much success. The pain it caused mocked her senses so she didn't hear the soft footfalls of someone walking down the corridor towards her. A wave of nausea hit her, but she ignored instead it double her pain as she let out a weak yelp in agony. She could now hear hurried footsteps, as her door flew open and she felt someone by her side. 

Sir Plucki stood by her side and could well see that she was in a great deal of pain, had she not been in this much pain he would of considered taking her to sick bay, but he didn't know whether he would cause more pain for her if he did. 

Watching as she arched her back, whimpering at the pain, before collapsing back onto the bed. Sitting on the bed next to her he pulled her close to him and let her lean against him, as he observed her he could see the main area that caused her the pain was her stomach, which was covered with her hands. Not wanting to see her in anymore pain, he replaced her hands with his own, her hands placed above his as he began to massage the area. After a few minutes he saw she was beginning to relax and guessed that had worked. Then observing her face and into her eyes her could see the pain that reflected in them, but also that her eyes were several shades darker, her hair was now pure golden minus the white streaks, she was changing.

END OF PART IV

PART V COMING SOON!

Please tell me what you think?


	5. The Truth Is Out!

The Truth Is Out!

PART V

Sir Plucki held Trinity's trembling form as he could see that she was changing into something, what he did not know. But one thing he did know was that whatever it was, it had caused her illness and transformation and was done by magic, so the Councillor's may be able to tell him what and how this had happened to Trinity.

Keeping a firm hold on her shoulder to stop her from shaking so violently, he watched her as an even worse dose of pain hit her, almost making her unconscious but she fought it, trying hard to stay conscious. Watching as her appearance began to alter and change, he was amazed, astonished and hurt by what happened next as Trinity changed back into her true form, although he did not know that, yet, as Trinity lost conscious.

His eyes scanned her over seeing she was no longer of their kind but a…human.

~*~

Trinity's original name Leylia could feel her body aching all over, her head pounding she had a migraine. She felt a wave of nausea hit her, but tried desperately to ignore it as she slowly began to open her eyes. She wanted to get up and walk about the place and explore it but she felt too weak, she struggled and forced herself to at least into a sitting position. 

Taking into view she could see she was in a room just didn't know which room, the last thing she remembered before going to sleep was that her body felt strange and was reacting to something, to what she did not know. 

Listening intensively she could hear that someone was coming in her direction as the footsteps grew louder, though listening she could tell that there was more than one person.

Deciding to wait for them to approach she collapsed back onto the bed, completely drained of her energy, she was exhausted as she closed her eyes and took in some deep breaths. When she heard the door open she half opened her eyes again to see a few people standing over her. She blinked a few times trying to get a clear version of them since her eyesight was now blurred, when she finally got a clear view of three people standing over her she then straightaway recognised who they were and almost wished she hadn't stayed where she was a few moments ago. She tried to sit up to get a better view of them but her body refused and demanded rest as she felt another wave of nausea but once again tried desperately to ignore it.

Councillor Berryboum and Councillor Wooddale observed the young girl before them, Sir Plucki had just reported to them a few minutes ago of what had happened to her. Though they could clearly see she had no magical powers of her own it left them with two solution, she was original who she was or she was human before, then changed into who she was and was now being changed back into her true form. 

The Councillor's knew they would have to do a little bit of research to find out which solution it was before they could give a definite answer. 

Sir Plucki too observed the young girl before him who had just moments ago passed out, he was becoming very flustered by the thought that Trinity could've of been a human before, but he also knew that Gummadoon was in danger because she now knew of their secrets, secrets that could not escape out of Gummadoon's castle walls. He looked up to the Councillor's and together they agreed that she should stay in the castle in her room for the time being until they had a definite answer. 

The three of them left the room, Sir Plucki to carry on with his duty since he was the commander of the knights, whilst the two Councillors went back to their tower to do their little bit of research and pass on the information to the other Councillors, all deciding that it would be better to question the girl later. 

~*~

A DAY LATER AND IN THE COUNCILLOR'S TOWER

Leylia stood there completely petrified to say the least when she woke this morning to then be brought to what they called the Councillors tower where she stood in front the five Councillors with three knights behind her. 

Then several other knights down the sides all who were looking at her with deepest distrust, not that she didn't blame them, being at war with them six hundred years ago. She tried to answer their questions as truthful as she could when they ask her the last thing she remembered. 

When the Councillors finished shooting questions at her they then found out she couldn't remember anything she did when she was here in her other form, known as Trinity. This being so, it left a large gap in her memory in her human mind from going to sleep by the tree and waking up in her bedroom in Gummadoon. 

They had now found out which solution it was, the answer being that she was human before, then magically changed into one of their own kind, by someone and was now being changed back into her true form.

Leylia was then escorted back to her room when, then very briefly she was informed of what she did in her time here, now left her on her own she knew then that she probably would never be able to leave this castle unless she was to find a way out. 

Not to mention she knew that she would also be on a close watch and although most times she would be on her own it made her feel very isolated because she always around someone but now she was alone. 

END OF PART V

PART VI COMING SOON!

Sorry it's a bit short, but I am working on making them longer. Please R&R!


	6. The Escape!

The escape!

PART VI

A WEEK LATER

The grey, black clouds covered the full waxy moon shadowing its light, someone's shadow could be seen entering the edge of the forest, though judging by the speed of the shadow this person was in a hurry. 

It was a female, with white golden hair, sharp deep midnight blue eyes, wearing a white tunic with green leggings, it indeed was Leylia. She had finally managed to escape the castle creating her own escape, and was only hoping that they wouldn't discover her escape route until later as she continued to run deep into the forest. She ran for what felt like eternity, her lungs and throat burning through lack of air as she collapsed by a tree for support, she stayed only long enough to catch her breath back and to stop the fire like sensation in her throat and lungs. She was beyond petrified and was a nervous wreck, her legs felt like jelly with them being so wobbly so she couldn't stand up properly until she calmed down slightly. 

Once she caught her breath, she then felt something warm touch her face, immediately her head snapped up to the sky. Panic surge through her as she took off seeing it was sunrise and that the others would see discover her disappearance, the leaves floated about in the air, being kicked aside when she ran through several piles of leaves. 

~*~

The knights were searching within the room Leylia had been in only a few minutes ago, the last time they checked on her was about thirty minutes ago and she had disappeared, but she could've only vanished within inside her room. She couldn't escape out her bedroom door or the window for they had guards posted there so it meant that there was something within the room she used to escape. 

Still looking around Sir Plucki began to become frustrated, he should have known something like this would happen after knowing Trinity. He had always had a suspicion about her and was proved right as he and his friends finished searching the room top to bottom, there wasn't a single trace of how she had managed to escape. He sighed deeply clearly annoyed and frustrated as he leaned against the wall also in the process of knocking in a loose brick. He leant against the wall trying to figure it out when a low rumbling caught his attention, he quickly stood up and turned around to see the wall opening up into a door, as his friends joined beside him. Slowly he passed into the secret passage and went down the small flight of stairs, his friends following behind him. 

They hadn't gone far when they came to a dead end, pushing in the button on the side of the wall, the wall in front of them swung open revealing to them that they were right on the edge of the forest. 

The three then returned back to Gummadoon with haste, when returning they saddled their unicorns and rode straight out of Gummadoon's gate and into the forest after her, finally discovering how she managed to escape and how Trinity before hand got out of Gummadoon without being seen by anyone.

~*~

Leylia released a sigh of relief as she saw she was coming to a way out of the forest, though she couldn't recognise this part of the forest she didn't care as long as she was far away from where she was before. 

No longer needing to run thinking she was safe just for now, but soon realised what a big mistake that was when she heard horse hoofs in the distance. 

Immediately she was on full alert and cursed under her breathe knowing they had discovered she had escaped as she turned on her heel and pegged it down the path, running all the while without so much as a second glance back. 

Whilst she was running Leylia then turned off the path and ran back into the forest, hoping to climb a tree and blend in so she wouldn't get caught. But while she was running she could hear the horses in the distance growing closer and decided that tree climbing was not a good time as she turned a corner, ran straight into a bush, tripping and falling in the process over some of several loose branches as she hit her head on a nearby rock, drawing blood. She held her breath and listened as the horses in the distance stopped, but they were still close by, and that was the last thing see heard or saw before she blackened out. 

~*~

The knights hadn't been riding long in the forest when they heard someone running and they immediately took off and followed after the sound. 

Though the chase didn't last long they soon found that everything went suddenly dead quite. This didn't please them, but they were sure that, that was her running away from them, and was almost certainly hiding from them now. Still mounted on their unicorns they proceeded the rest of the chase with caution, as they passed where Leylia laid, hidden by an oversized bush, her clothes helping her to blend in. Everything except her white tunic and her silver necklace, which had unclasped and laid on the ground beside her covered in the grass and stones. 

The knights continued the search until very late at night, but ever so often they would go back to the area they had heard someone running hoping to find a clue of some sort that she had been there. After finding nothing except one or two tracks that could belong to anyone they returned to Gummadoon but no matter what, they would keep on searching the forest until they found her.

~*~

TWO DAYS LATER

Leylia began to stir and toss around in bed, the sheets getting tangled, sweat building up on her brow when her eyes suddenly snapped open, waking up from a dream, but when she woke up she wished she hadn't feeling the worst headache she had ever experienced, a headache worse than a migraine or a hangover. Her right hand immediately flew to the pain on the back of her head, where she felt an opened wound; how she got it she did not know or remember. She lay there nursing her wound when she turned and for the first time realised that someone was sitting beside her and watching her with cold eyes. 

He was on old man, using his staff to help support him, his long white beard a pile on the floor, his cold eyes a light amber brown. 

Leylia smiled at the old man, thinking him to be a kind man for rescuing her, but she didn't know how wrong she was, that man was the wizard, who casted all those spells upon her, destroyed both her old and new life not caring how she felt or what she experienced, just as long as he got what he wanted.

The wizard looked on at the girl, he could see that by looking at her she had amnesia, though she had lost part of her memory he hoped she still remembered her mission of gathering as much information on their gummi secrets. He decided that he could question her later, giving her a bit of time at least to try and remember anything, as he stood and took his leave, only to return in a couple of hours time.

~*~

The knights had been searching the forest for two days straight and still hadn't found any clue to where she was, or gone to. 

They were now split up each of them going into different directions, Sir Plucki going West, back to the area where they had been chasing the sound of someone running a few days ago. 

Sir Blastus went East, and Sir Gumlittle North, all agreeing to meet back in a few hours, and if any of them found a clue, to stay where they were and wait for the others to come.

Sir Plucki had been searching the area for quite sometime, tying his unicorn up nearby as he began to look for some sort of clue. He had already been here for quite a number of hours and was soon to return to join the group. He pushed his way through some of the bushes and then stumbled slightly on the loose branches beneath his feet. Steadying himself he then saw a flicker of light on the ground. Curious as to what it was he walked over and knelt down to pick it up. When he looked over it a few times he then recognised it as the necklace he gave Trinity. He sighed and smiled happy at last, they had found something to identify that she had been here. He was about to stand up and walk back to his unicorn when something caught his eye, blood, he turned and picked the rock up within his gloved hand. He didn't know why but looking at this rock covered in dry blood he began to get a bad feeling that something bad had happened to her, he was still examining the rock when he heard horse hooves in the distance, good his friends were coming. 

END OF PART VI

PART VII COMING SOON!


	7. Found and lost again!

Found and lost again

PART VII

Droplets of blood could be seen on the dusty ground, also imprinted with horse prints, it didn't help with the strong winds that suddenly appeared, blowing the dust and dirt into their tracks the knights were following. 

They were happy that they had managed to find some tracks, but were becoming concerned and worried at the increasing amount of blood combined with the horse prints. They had been following these tracks for quite some time as it led them further west and slightly to the North. 

~*~

But meanwhile far away Leylia sat in one of the very many rooms, but looking round she could see this was the wizard study room, she knew he was wizard seeing all the old, dusty, tatted spell books and ancient scrolls in a language unknown to her. Although she continued her scanning of the room she was impressed, she guessed that wizards would be a bit messy with scrolls and books stacked up on desks, scattered all over the floor and rooms to be covered in dust through not cleaning. But no he was a clean wizard with a small pile of books piled on his desk, his floor was cleared, revealing the coaled black marbled floor, with specks of silver making almost like the night sky. He had tonnes of bookcases all around the room; the wood made of fine ash, the books being neatly stacked all in good condition. 

Observing the room further it was very spacious, with several pillars to help support the upper floors, if he had any, the doors that led the entrance to this room were smoothed, polished and made of the finest oak. She was truly amazed by all this that she didn't notice the wizard standing by the door, until he coughed and made himself known did she then spin around to face, her cheeks flushed at being caught staring. She watched him walk across the room gracefully before seating himself behind his desk.

The wizard sat down in his leathered chair and observed the girl before, yes she was in a much better condition so he could cast any spells or ask her any questions. Her wound had stopped bleeding, and her mind was cleared. He decided to get straight to the point as he began her ask her certain questions about her mission.

~*~

The cool refreshing breeze blew in their faces as they struggled to ride through the mountains, leaving the forest a long while ago. The knights were now following not just horse prints anymore but footprints too. From what they saw through the tight space between the boulders and rocks was that whoever had been riding had been forced to dismount his horse and go on foot, the horse being guided by it's master, but with them being a bit smaller they managed to get through easily without dismounting their unicorns. 

They hadn't ridden far when they rounded a corner and immediately halted their unicorns saving themselves from falling down a cliff side as they observed ahead they could see a castle in the distance but not too far as they began to pick up the pace slightly. 

~*~

The wizard was leaned back in his chair, his hands together in front of him, his eyes fixed on the small child before him. He was anxious and agitated to found out whether the girl had accomplished her mission and nothing more but she said nothing, just stared at the floor. Her eyebrows were knitted together in concentration, her eyes closed trying to remember, but all she could remember was waking up in that room with her head feeling like it was going to explode. She felt lost and frightened, her eyes were slightly glassy trying desperately to remember anything.

~*~

They were finally just a few yards from the castle entrance, as the three of them dismounted their unicorns took their weapon and proceeded to the castle with caution. They scanned and searched the castle, then finding an entrance at the back they entered soundlessly and followed where they heard the voices speaking.  

Now standing just outside the door which lead to the owner's of the voices speaking, one of the voices they guessed straightaway to be the girl, Leylia who had escaped and believed she was trying to confess something to the other person, what they did not know. Thinking it was time to get her out of here, they waited silently to the right moment, when it finally came, they all separated and went into the room, completely surprising both the girl and the wizard as they reunited again but surrounded the girl.

~*~

Hearing the doors suddenly burst open Leylia turned startled at the sudden interruption, then next she saw was that she was surrounded by three bears, but having lost her memory she didn't know what or who they were. 

Immediately she began to lash and thrash about, attacking them to get away, as one of them turned on her, trying to restrain her since she was distracting them all. Watching as one of them was just about to grasp her wrist and restrain her, she saw all three of them lifted off the floor and stood immobile in mid air as there weapons were dropped to the floor with a loud clank. Turning she saw the wizard had his hand raised and was muttering something, and looked livid. Realising that the wizard had cast some sort of spell on them, Leylia returned to her place by his side as she felt safe by him, for now at least. 

~*~

The knights watched as Leylia walked past them and joined by the wizard's side, all the while she passed they saw a deep gash on the side of her head, covered slightly by her golden hair, but it stood out a mile. This made them begin to wonder and suspect whether if she had amnesia, since she should've recognised them, but she didn't. They seriously hoped that she had not joined the wizard and was making amend with him, but lost her memory for the time being.

END OF PART VII

PART VIII COMING SOON!

Please R&R!


	8. Who's side are you on?

Who's side are you on?

PART VIII

They tried to struggle out of the invisible binds that was held by a spell, looking down they could hear the wizard and the child talking about them, what they did not know. All so sudden the two stopped talking and the child left the room leaving them alone with the wizard. The knights stared down at the wizard in distrust and hatred, as the wizard gazed at them, an evil grin on his face his eyes darting as he let out a cruel, shivering empty laugh.

"What did you do to her" one of the knights asked.

The wizards grin stretched even further at their question, but played along and answered while the child was not in the room.

"Transformed and made her into a spy" he replied bitterly.

"So it was you who changed her into one of our kind, you were the one that told her to find out the secrets, and then made her unconscious and lose her memory" said Sir Plucki livid.

"Correct, but I was not the one who made her lose her memory" he replied suddenly angry.

"And why should we believe you" 

"Because I need her memory to tell me of your secrets" he replied,

"She'll never tell you, not as long as were here"

"We shall see" replied the wizard smirking then turned as the door flew open and Leylia entered the room again and stood before the wizard.

The wizard went to his desk and he retrieved a scroll before turning to her again, his grin never leaving his face as he looked directly at Leylia and said

"My child, I'm going to put this memory link on you so you may regain your memories".

Leylia nodded as she gazed up at the knights in mid air, sadness reflecting in her eyes, as they observed her confused as chanting could be heard in the background. 

Suddenly Leylia let out a shriek as she fell to the ground clutching her head, several images flashed before her giving her a headache they moved so fast. Images filled some of the gaps in her mind, from after she changed she saw glimpses of her other life, but the pain of having this spell on her was too great, the wizard never said it would be this painful as she silently began to cry. The images she saw of her other life were when she was training or talking to someone but was never able to see who she was talking to, but she heard several voices telling her things, which she presumed the secrets. 

She continued to scream for a few minutes until she eventually collapsed on the ground unconscious, the knights stared at her bewildered, having a memory link put on her was not usually that painful having seen the spell cast on a few other before. So why should it cause this much pain for her, of course glimpsing at the wizard they could see that he couldn't care less about her and was now waiting patiently for her to awake, which she did so a few minutes later.

Leylia awoke and sat up from the cold marble floor as she placed her head in her hands, whimpering at the pain in her head, she had now gained some memories filling in some of the gaps in her head. She hoped that she wouldn't have to go through that experience again with the spell as she stood, wobbling slightly but managed to balance herself. 

"Now, tell me child what do you remember" the wizard asked anxiously.

"I..I don't remember anyone, not even who they are (pointing to the knights) but I could hear voices, one that sounded more like his" she said pointing at Sir Plucki. 

"And what was he saying to you" asked the wizard.

Leylia closed her eyes in concentration, blocking out the view of the wizard and the knights struggling above her, her mind raced through several things, observing them of what the wizard wanted to know but angry thoughts took over her as her eyes flew open, fury and hatred filling her and shone through her eyes.

"What did he say to you" repeated the wizard now slightly agitated and angry.

"Why should I tell you" replied Leylia, her tone was cold, her hands began to curl and turned into fists.

The wizard was a little taken back by Leylia back talk as were the knights, though they knew that she had gain some of her memory, they never expected her to act like this, but it didn't bother the knights as long as she didn't tell of their secrets. The wizard however was furious and enraged by her answer and replied

"I don't need to tell you, just answer me my question, what did he say to you"

"NO!" replied Leylia as her answer echoed among the walls.

"What did you just say"

"I said no, why should I help you, when you are the one that destroyed my life" she replied vemenously.

"And just how did you know that" he asked angered, a vein popping out his forehead.

"When you put that spell on me" she replied.

A silence passed through the room, the wizard and Leylia just continuing to glare at one another, neither of them daring to blink, Leylia snarled and growled at him whilst the wizard scowled and looked ready to tear her to pieces. 

Then suddenly a cold cackling filled the room as the wizard began to laughed. 

Leylia chanced a worried glance towards the knights when she suddenly remembered wanting to ask the wizard something about her family, but there was no way he would tell her now unless she was to cooperate and tell him the secrets but that she wanted to avoid at all cost. 

Even though she didn't recognised the knights above her she felt that she couldn't tell anyone except them of the secrets because after all she was guessing that it was their secrets and they didn't want them to be told. Turning back to the wizard she could see that he was muttering something as the tip of his staff he used as support to help him around the castle began to glow golden. 

Leylia could see that looking at him he was casting a spell, as the wizard's eyes turned red for a few seconds before restoring back to their original colour, however as soon as he finished she felt a stabbing pain again in her abdomen as it began to spread and tear throughout her entire being. She fell to the floor on her knee's clutching her stomach, a whimper escaped her parted lips, as a trickle of blood could be seen coming out the corner of her mouth as she hastily wiped it away with her sleeve.

The wizard looked victoriously at what he had done to her, making her experience the pain she had before changing back, only this was ten times worse, but one thing that bothered him, she wasn't screaming out in agony like he expected just whimpered every now and then when he said

"Tell me now, and the pain shall stop"

"Never" replied Leylia as she tried with her strength and might to stand from the floor and managed succeedenly, much to the wizard's dismay.

The knights however watched in astonishment as how Leylia stood up against the wizard. They were stunned with her answer when the wizard put another spell on her, putting her in this condition they thought she would immediately cave in and start telling, but she didn't back down instead took the pain and was willing to do so making the wizard even more so enraged. 

The wizard turned his back on the girl, pretending to be disgusted, but within he was shocked, he had cast one of his strongest and most painful spells and yet she took it and was still standing, well he would see to that, as he marched to his desk willing to find a spell that would increase the pain, or do anything to torture her badly enough that she would start telling. He then began casting several spells on her but nothing seemed to be happening to her, almost as if she was shielded, all except for the pain in her abdomen but she was adjusting to it. He watched as she took step after step  drawing closer to him, wanting so badly to punch him but he did not know that.

Finally reaching within a metre of the wizard, she saw a smirk beginning to form on his face as he was convinced he now had a spell to give her enough pain, he was about to cast it but she beat him to it. A fist came flying his way and connected with his face as he went flying backwards and onto his back, his staff falling from his hand throughout his fall, when she said

"Take that you cold heartless jerk" she replied.

The wizard chuckled at her choice of words, he could clearly see she was pissed off, as a thud in the background could be heard he suddenly froze dead still hearing the scraping on the marble floor of a weapon being picked up as both set of eyes turned to the centre of the room. 

TBC…

END OF PART VIII

PART IX COMING SOON!


	9. The Truth Can Hurt

The Truth can hurt

PART IX

The wizard looked fearful for only a second with three pair of eyes which bore into him, standing in fighting stances, weapons in hand, and eyes trained on him. He tried to search for his staff that had been knocked out of his hand early when Leylia had punched him in the face. He saw that his staff in fact laid a good metre or two by his side, keeping one eye on the knights and the other on his staff, he waited only for a moment for a signal. Then he heard a groan and a whimper which distracted everyone's attention and focusing on Leylia as she collapsed onto the floor, barely conscious, that being the wizards signal he leapt and charged for his staff, at the very same time the knights charged at him.

Leylia whimpered at the pain she felt steadily starting to increase, she guessed that the wizard must of just in time said the spell before her fist made contact with his face, laying on the floor observing the fight she tried to forget the pain. Watching as the wizard managed to grasp his staff and block a few of the knight's blows, but it was not enough. 

Though she could see the wizard was throwing varies spells at them she reckoned the wizard had forgotten that these Ancient Gummies had fought Zorlock another wizard in the past long ago and imprisoned him. 

Watching for quite a while when the knights finally overpowered the wizard, then taking his staff rendered him unconscious, preventing the wizard from doing anything just in case he tried too.

Leylia blinked for a moment at the disappearance of the pain in her abdomen, quickly sitting up she checked herself over, before standing up and observing everything around her, though slowly she was stepping backwards, backing towards the door, one eye on the knights. Her eyes were still trained on them, them being to distracted and too busy sorting out the wizard as to what they should do with him when they suddenly turned and rounded on her. 

Panicking knowing they were now after her she turned on her heel and headed for the door, the only exit out of the room, but her path was soon blocked, by one of the knights. 

Looking around the room for a way out and seeing none, she saw that the knights were beginning to close in on her, so she used something she only used in emergency to get herself out of danger. Bringing back her left foot, she did a cartwheel then jumped and flipped herself round in the air before landing directly behind them by the doors. Running out of the room and into the corridor she tried to find the way out of the castle but it was cut short when someone who apparently been flying through the air after her, arms went round her waist and plummeted her down to the ground, she knew instantly that it was one of the knights. 

As the two slid along the cream marble floor Leylia tried to fend of the knight but he was too strong as he straddled her waist, then grasping her wrists he pinned them above her head. Watching as she struggled, attempting to try and escape his grasp and free herself, her face holding a mask of concentration as she did this.  

Sir Plucki then leaned closer to her as he whispered to her, though she did not know who he was

"We know that wizard put a memory link on you, so I want you to try and remember more of your other life in Gummadoon, what happened, and to remember us" he said as he sensed her attempt of struggle cease. 

Watching as she tried to concentrate hard, then finally zoning out, whether it was because she was remembering something he did not know. 

Leylia tried to concentrate hard on his face, soaking in every last detail of him, she didn't know his name, nor any of the others that were with him then looking at him something clicked in her mind about him.

_Flashback_

_Tapping and heavy beatings could be heard as horse hoofs pounded on the ground. Passing through the forest, of several trees and bushes, the rider, looked to be the commander of the group, followed closely behind him were two others. _

_They looked to be chasing someone and indeed they were having spotted and heard them in the trees and knew very well of whom it was._

_The person who they chased, also knew them very well, but was agile in the trees, and didn't want to be caught, but instead had an idea formed in her mind. It was her first time she'd actually been seen by the knights having followed them numerous times when patrolling forest, of course she knew they knew who she was, and who was following them, but she was not going to give in that easily._

_Dropping down onto the ground and into the bushes having heard them draw closer she positioned herself so she was just ready to jump out, awaiting their arrival she stopped any possible movements she was doing when they came into sight._

_Watching as the knights paused in their track, practically right by her, listening and carefully looking for any signs of movements. After a few minutes of scanning the area, she watched as they nudged their unicorns forward to carry on with their duty, but keeping a close eye out for her. She was only to glad that she picked the right clothes that she now wore making her very disguises and blend in with the forest. _

_Hoping this was the right moment, she slowly and silently jumped out her place, managing to get away without rustling them as she began to make her way up behind the knights. _

_Just when she was about to jump on them and give them a scare, they turned slightly, a bit disappointed she still carried out with her idea, yelling out their names, she was satisfied by the reaction she got from them, as they jumped at her sudden outburst. Jumping through the air she then landed by the commander, a smug look on her face._

_End of flashback_

Leylia stared long and hard at the person who pinned her down, trying to keep her concentration on him but then several images flashed in front of her eyes so fast she screamed out. Her body immediately became tensed and trembled slightly as she closed her eyes trying to shut out the pain and the images that were forming in her mind. 

Blinking away at the tears that blurred vision, she tried to fight them but it was useless as they came anyway and rolled down her cheeks. She was tired of running from everyone, and herself. Burying her face into his neck, unwillingly for him to see her in this condition, she let the images come to her. After a few minutes, she stopped trembling and shaking, her salty tears halted, images had stopped flashing and rushing before her eyes. 

Noticing the person who pinned her down had released his grip on her slightly, pulling back so she was face to face with him, she recognised his face and said

"Sir Plucki"

Sir Plucki allowed himself a small smile, knowing she had remembered some things in her other life and of course them. He knew she had remembered because whilst in her true form as a human in Gummadoon she did not know any of their names. 

Listening as she spoke his friend's names, he released her, stood up from the ground pulling her up with him, but still kept a hold on her just in case she tried to run off again. Thinking that now would be a good time to leave and head back to Gummadoon he felt Leylia grasp his hand and guide him back to the room from where they came from only momentarily. Knowing that she was up to something he let her lead him on, his friends following closely behind him. 

Entering the room Leylia let go of him as she went to the wizards desk that was piled neatly with books. Picking up one she flicked through the pages, then seeing nothing of what she wanted she placed it back down and picked up another, this one being far more older and tatty but looked to contain something of great importance as she pulled open the dusty cover, revealing blank pages. Staring carefully, she believed that the wizard must of used invisible ink, looking up at the knights she saw them looking at her, watching every move she was making as they didn't trust her, which she knew they had every right not too. Thinking of her family, she wished she could see them again, being scared of everything and everyone and now just wanted to go home, question was how long had she been away? 

Her attention was soon brought back to the book, when it began to glow golden, attracting even the knight's attention. 

END OF PART IX

PART X COMING SOON! 


	10. Reunited!

Reunited

PART X

The knights held up their weapons thinking she was casting something, what they did not know. 

Leylia continued to stare in bewilderment at the book that was glowing, when the light finally dimmed she gasped at what she saw. Stood outside her family home were both her parents with her little brother standing over a gravestone, her name carved on it. 

Tears came to her eyes but she managed to fight them back, swallowing the lump which had formed in her throat, she closed the book, sighing she placed the book far away from the pile, then resumed her attention back to the other books.

However her actions hadn't gone unnoticed, reaching out his hand, Sir Blastus picked up the book, then flicking it open the book revealed to him the same thing that Leylia had just seen as he showed it to the other two. 

Leylia had now made her decision, she knew that she couldn't return knowing that this life, her old one was destroyed, and she probably almost certainly freak out her family if she returned. Picking up a piece of parchment she noticed a spell written on it. 

Reading it she smiled as a sudden idea came to mind, if this life her old one was destroyed then maybe she could live her new life like she previously had done before as a gummi. But combining both the human and gummi mind, so she knew what was happening around her and not act as a spy without realising it. Now just needing to find the spells that changed her in the beginning she began searching, hoping to find it.

Passing a glance in the knights direction she quickly turned away when they looked up at her, she wondered whether they would agree to it, though she hardly doubted it, so she would have to come up some sort of plan and carry it out if she could.

Continuing to look through the books she then picked up one, but apiece of parchment came loose and fell out the book, landing neatly on the desk. Leylia stared at it for a few moments before putting down the book she had in her hands, then picking up the piece of parchment. Scanning the writing, a grin broke out on her face. She had found the spells the wizard had casted on her so long ago, picking up the other piece of parchment she had found previously her grin widened. Having now found all the spells she needed she just needed the wizard's staff from the knights to be able to cast them, but there was no chance they would give it her. 

Thinking and searching for any possible ideas, she came up with the thought of casting the spell without the staff but she was no magic person, tracing one finger along the writing she softly spoke it, too quite for the knights to hear.

Then sighing in defeat she placed the parchment back on the desk, turned and made her way back towards the knights, but not before everyone's attention turned to the wizards staff that was faintly beginning to glow and steadily growing brighter.

All standing confused as to what was happening, except for Leylia who seemed to realised exactly what was happening though it was not possible, she didn't have any magical powers to do such things for she had been told so when she transformed back to her original self. 

A white aura surrounded her, the surging of warmth and power fulfilling her; new images came flooding into her mind, a new strength within her emerging. 

Tears rolled down her cheeks as one rolled off and splashed onto the marble floor, a golden like sphere then engulfing her. Now shadowed and cut off from seeing anything except the golden light that radiant around her she felt the power. Strong and powerful it was, she felt different not experiencing any pain like she expected since this was the wizard's magic though she did expect it to be painful when both her minds linked together. 

A strange light came to her eyes changing them, they became violet instead of the midnight blue they once were, two silver streaks formed at the front of her hair clashing with her golden hair.

Leylia knew that her appearance had altered slightly but she had expected that, blue and purple static electricity mixed with the golden light. Curling her hands into fists she could feel the end breaching, her face looking dead serious and in deep concentration. Then feeling the sharp painful sensation she tried to consume herself from screaming, but it was too much for her, throwing her head back she let out a small cry. 

For a few moments that was all that was happening, except for Leylia appearance was changing when her cries halted and the light, which engulfed her disappeared as she was sent flying through the air slightly paralysed. Regaining her composure a few minutes later she realised she had been caught by strong arms, looking up she came face to face with Sir Plucki. 

"What did you just do?" he asked.

"I don't know, one minutes I was by the book then next a light surrounded me" she replied rubbing her temples.

After a load of questions, and grabbing the piece of parchment she previously held the four of them left the haunted castle, mounting upon their unicorns and set off back to Gummadoon. 

A DAY LATER

(IN THE COUNCILLOR'S TOWER)

"So how do you think the spell managed to work at its own accord?" asked Trinity.

"By you" the Councillors replied.

"ME BUT HOW?!" she replied astonished.

"You must of being experiencing a strong emotion which arose from deep within you, also bringing up some of your hidden powers" they replied.

"Hidden powers, but you said I had no magical abilities," said Trinity.

"It was apparent that yours was undetectable, how we do not know" they replied. 

Trinity let the news and shock sink in, when one of the Councillors said

"Why did you change back, when you know that your human form is your true form"

Trinity smiled knowing that they had not been given the updates as to what had happened with the spell that had been cast upon her.

"Because Leylia felt that her life had already been destroyed, and with her family thinking that she was dead. So instead of committing suicide like she was planning too she knew partly of my life and therefore casted a spell allowing us to become one, and making this form as see before you my true form, so nothing you do will change me back. Also she casted a spell so we both know what happening and no longer acting a spy without realising it" she said. 

The Council seemed both astonished and bewildered at the same time with Trinity's answer as Trinity and Council began to exchange a few questions with one another then not long after Trinity left the tower. 

Trinity walked along the corridor completely oblivious to the fact that someone was watching her as she walked round the corner and up a flight of stairs. Standing upon the balcony where she did so many of her sword practices, she saw Sir Plucki too standing they're gazing down at something beneath him before turning around to face her. 

The two had, had a long discussion whilst riding back to Gummadoon before she fell asleep, talking about all that had just been previously discussed in the council, except he was more persistent and determined as to why she changed back. 

Trinity walked the few strides until she stood beside him, then looking at the sky she saw it was a few minutes before sunrise as her hand subconsciously reached out for his. 

Linking hands Trinity then turned to face him and noticed that he hadn't taken his eyes off her since she joined his side. Meeting his eyes, she could see he was looking her over but also looked troubled by something.

"Is something wrong," she asked.

"No, you just look different"

"How so" she asked slightly amused.

"Your attitude, hair and … your eyes" he said softly.

Trinity cocked her head back, quirked an eyebrow and gave him one of those looks. Smiling she then turned away, avoiding his eyes and instead looked towards the forest.

Sir Plucki too smiled, knowing that this was defiantly Trinity and not Leylia as he pulled something out from his pouch and placed it around her neck.

Trinity felt something go around her neck and looked down to see what it was as she saw the necklace he gave some time ago being clasped round her neck again. Touching it briefly, she felt his arms go around her waist, embracing her from behind, whispering tender words to her. 

Turning in his embrace, her arms flung around his neck as she embraced him, then pulled back slightly so they were face to face. Trinity didn't know why, but that when she was around Sir Plucki she felt an unknown feeling surge through her, the same time when they were in the training grounds and confessed to one another. This feeling she was experiencing was one that she had felt for sure never felt before but that it was good, though she couldn't describe it in words she knew that it was a nervous, exciting and burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. The burning sensation not being a physical one of pain, but a fire burning emotionally.

The two gazed in one another eyes giving away to one another the knowledge they felt for each other through their very eyes, slowly they began to inch closer to one another until their lips met. This kiss not being any ordinary kiss, it was a kiss more passionate and tender than before as both of them were pouring out everything they felt for on another.

Deepening the kiss, his tongue then reached out and sucked on her bottom lips, coaxing them apart begging for entrance. Trinity responded to his coaxing and demand for entrance, parting her lips, allowing him entrance, and gasping when she felt his velvet like tongue on hers. 

Whilst the two were too busy blissfully and passionately kissing one another, the sun rose from the over the hill, enlightening the dark atmosphere, as it rays fell around the couple, making the scene between the two of them, more tender and passionate.

Standing on the balcony, holding one another, with the sun rising in the background, looking down upon the two lovers, as they turned and watched the rest of the rising sun, neither of them afraid of their feelings for one another, now being utterly content in one another arms. 

Epilogue

Years passed by, and the two continued to live in complete blissful happiness, and their love for one another forever blossoming. There stood in the training grounds were both Trinity and Sir Plucki training against one another, when a childlike shrill caught their attention. 

Stopping their training they turned to the young cub running into the training grounds and into his mothers arms, just as she sheathed her sword and caught him in her arms and flung him into the air, then caught him again and set him on her side.

They now had a little son of five years old, named Lysander as he jumped from his mothers arms and into his fathers, giggling as he did so as the small family left the training grounds together.

THE END

Plz, tell me what you think?


End file.
